


I Have Successfully Kidnapped the American Transfer

by Chandelier_s_Notebook



Series: Sleepy Bois Inc; the Popular Boy Band [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29384478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chandelier_s_Notebook/pseuds/Chandelier_s_Notebook
Summary: Tommy is out touring at the beginning of the school year. The teachers dump the new students into the now friendless Tubbo. Not that he doesn't have friends, but his partner in crime is a little busy at the moment.
Relationships: Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: Sleepy Bois Inc; the Popular Boy Band [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158539
Kudos: 171





	1. Chapter 1

The thing about Tommy and Tubbo’s giant amazing school, is that it was a boarding school in the middle of Brighton. But it wasn’t snobby, it was a balance mosaic.

There were children of dignitaries. There were children of celebrities. There were children of rich people. There were scholarship kids. There were kids that lived in the district. There were transfers and exchange students. It was weird how the student body managed to not be classist.

Because it was an international school, they used the American school system. Elementary, Middle, and High School, in lieu of the British Primary, Secondary, and College.

Now, Tommy and Tubbo went to this school because they were in district and chose that school over the others and there was space for them. Then Tommy got famous, but that’s not important.

Tommy and Tubbo are best friends and have been for the longest time. Tubbo has other friends, sure, but it gets a little lonely without your other half for months unend.

One year, the fall term started while Tommy was out on a world tour, so Tubbo was alone. He walked into homeroom and found the seating plan. They were arranged in tables of four. Tubbo dragged his finger along the paper and found his name. In the back corner, with the table of three, and one of those name’s was Tommy’s.

The other one was one he didn’t recognize. “Ranboo?”

“American transfer this year,” his teacher confirmed. “He’s a bit shy and not super good with people. I hope you don’t mind being on guide duty.”

Tubbo looked back to the seating arrangement. “Shy and not good with people? So you put him next to Tommy?”

“Break him out of his shell.”

“Throw him to the wolves you mean,” Tubbo laughed. “I don’t mind. About the guide thing. He’ll be fine.”

“So when am I meeting your best friend Tommy?” Ranboo asked a week into term.

“Later. He’s busy. Travelling.”

“Where to?”

“All over the world.” Tubbo fished out his phone. “Look, here are some pictures he sent to me from New York City back in August.”

Ranboo swiped through the album. “This is Tommy Innit from the super popular band Sleepy Bois Inc,” he said matter of factly.

Tubbo shot him a distressed look. “Did I forget to mention that to you?”

“You mean to tell me that your best friend is Tommy Innit from Sleepy Bois Inc?”

“Yeah?”

He paled. “I’m gonna die.”

“You don’t seem like that much of a superfan.” Tubbo was careful about his wording.

“Oh I’m not,” Ranboo clarified. “Good music. Like, I like it. But you mean to tell me that I’m going to have to deal with him?”

“Deal with him? He’s not that bad. Besides, you could make other friends and not.”

“Tubbo. Do I look like the kind of person to go out an make friends? You have kidnapped me.”

“I have haven’t I?”

Ranboo put his face in his hands. “I’m going to die.”

“Just explain to Tommy clearly and concisely that you haven’t stolen his best friend and you’ll be good!”

“You are shit at comforting.”

“I’ve been told multiple times that I good at stressing people out.”

“That’s not a good thing!” He groaned. “Your best friend is Tommy Innit.”

“Nobody in the school cares.”

“Clearly, seeing as ‘oops! sry! forgot to mention!’ happened.”


	2. Chapter 2

So Ranboo met Tommy. It went well. Tubbo thought. Ranboo was a little scarred, but that’s just because the two of them and Wilbur were yelling at some boxer dude called KSI about how great Phil was and that he shouldn’t disrespect the man. It was a bit much for someone who had never met them. Ever. And was only a casual fan.

It was fine.

He only got a dose for the weekend.

There was like another month until he’d have to properly befriend Tommy every day of every week. This was fine.

At least Tommy was actually nice.

In the quiet moments of his and Tubbo’s stay, Ranboo did figure that Tommy would actually be a pretty chill person to be around.

So long as he didn’t get him expelled. He was bragging about setting the gym roof on fire? Uh oh.


End file.
